Typically, the production of music is accomplished with a single person or a small group of people. This person or small group of people is usually experienced professionals, which have had some success in the music production industry as well as proficient at producing new music. However, music generated by these experienced professionals can often grow to be audibly stale as the techniques implemented by these experienced professionals are repetitiously used in producing new music. In addition, newcomers of the music production industry are better able to create audibly-fresh new music, but those newcomers do not typically have enough experience to proficiently produce new music.
Therefore, an objective of the present invention is to provide a social network that is catered to allow users to collaborate with each other in real-time in order to produce newly-created music. This objective allows for a mix of experienced professionals and newcomers to work together. Another objective of the present invention is to provide users with a complete digital audio workstation in order to audibly edit new music. This objective exposes newcomers to all of the tools in a modern audio workstation. Another objective of the present invention is to provide a library of communal sounds in order to compile and/or append into the new-created music. Another objective of the present invention is to provide a social media platform that a user can share their newly-created music with other users.